Covered containers such as refuse containers typically comprise a receptacle having a cover movably mounted to the receptacle. In one arrangement the cover is mounted to the receptacle at a hinge such that the cover pivots about the hinge relative to the receptacle. The cover may be rotated between a closed position where it rests on the rim of the container and a fully open position. In the fully open position the lid may hang vertically in a suspended fashion from the hinge along a back wall of the container.